


Texts from Her

by melroihag



Series: Bechloe Text Series [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bechloe Text Series, Best Friends, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lovers, Mini Fic Series, Tumblr project, bechloe - Freeform, everything in between, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Each chapter is a new text sent between Beca and Chloe, set at different times in their lives, with a little story for context on why each is sent in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at summaries, give this a read and let me know what you think?

[TEXT SENT - CLICK FOR REFERENCE](http://ladygaybeale.tumblr.com/post/171226950005/text-from-chloe-to-beca-set-at-barden-chloe-had)

 

**Text from Chloe to Beca - set at Barden:**

_Chloe had left the Bellas house early in order to hand some work in to her Russian Lit professor, who’s office was all the way on the other side of campus, before heading to her first class of the day._

_Much like every morning, she’d left a freshly brewed pot of coffee in the kitchen for the girls - mainly Beca - knowing full well, that the young brunette was beyond irritable in the morning, before she’s had her first coffee of the day._

_Chloe knew Beca had a exam coming up in the next few days, and taken upon herself to make sure that her best friend was at least studying for it. Every time she’d brought up the idea of studying in the past couple of days, Beca had groaned and put her headphones on to silence the nagging from the redhead. That didn’t stop Chloe from pestering her every other chance she got. Like when Beca was having a water break at Bellas rehearsals, or when Beca was in the kitchen searching the cupboards for a snack whilst working on her latest mix._

_After her first class, Chloe checked the time, it was now 10:30am, Beca would be up by now. The redhead knew her best friend’s schedule as well as she knew her own, and therefore knew that this was a free day for the brunette._

_Grabbing an apple from her bag and walking to her next class, Chloe took a bite before texting Beca._

_**‘how’s studying going?’** she sent, awaiting Beca’s smart-ass response with a small smirk on her face._

_**‘My nap was great, thanks for asking’** is Beca’s reply, causing Chloe to roll her eyes fondly._

_She’d made it to her next class when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Throwing the remainder of the apple in the bin beside her, she retrieved her phone and unlocked it._

_**‘Will you help me study later when you get in?’** the text read from Beca. The redhead knew that the brunette very rarely ever asked for help, so responded immediately._

_**‘Of course, Becs! I’ll be home soon. Love you xx’** she replied, knowing that replying with a sarcastic comment could have Beca build her walls up again, instead of the opposite in having her open up more to Chloe._

_**‘You’re the best. Love you too. x’** the brunette’s reply reads._

_Chloe enters her class with her stomach doing somersaults and her mega-watt smile lighting up the room. She couldn’t wait for this class to be done, so she could get to get home. Home to Beca._


	2. Chapter 2

**[TEXT SENT - CLICK FOR REFERENCE](http://ladygaybeale.tumblr.com/post/171228013870/text-from-chloe-to-beca-set-at-barden-when-beca) **

 

**Text from Chloe to Beca - set at Barden (when Beca still rooms with Kimmy Jin):**

Beca had had a particularly shitty day. First of all, she’d gotten a call from her dad that morning, putting her in an already shit mood, then she’d mixed the rooms up of her classes and ended up on one side of campus, when she should’ve been on the other, which was a 20minute walk and her class would’ve already been over by the time she made it. And then, on top of all that, Aubrey had chewed her out at rehearsals, in front of all the other girls, earning “oooh’s” from the like of Stacie and Fat Amy. It wasn’t the fact she’d called Beca out on missing a few steps here and there though, no. She had done so multiple times, leaving the brunette embarrassed and pissed. But what really set Beca off, what really caused Beca to grab her bag and just leave before rehearsals were finished, was the fact Aubrey had mentioned how it was as if Beca wasn’t even making an effort.

The comment was mumbled under the blonde’s breath, clearly not meant to be heard by the tiny DJ. Chloe’s head had shot up as soon as she’d heard the words leave Aubrey’s lips, and she’d instantly looked over to Beca. The hurt behind the brunette’s eyes, stirred an anger in Chloe she didn’t know she’d had.  
She watched silently as Beca - without a word - grabbed her bag and stormed out.

“Aubrey! What the fuck?!” Chloe hissed at the blonde, gaining the attention of all the Bellas. Aubrey raised a brow at the redhead, clearly in shock of Chloe using such language and in that tone, no less.

“Excuse me?” Aubrey scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

Chloe shook her head at the blonde, disappointment written all over her face.

Guilt sat heavy in the pit of Aubrey’s stomach then. Having Chloe Beale disappointed in you, was almost as bad a sad Chloe Beale. It was next to impossible to rile the redhead up enough to get her angry with you, so seeing the silent fury behind those big blue eyes was a little disconcerting for the blonde.

“I…” Chloe shook her head, she couldn’t even look at Aubrey properly. Instead she walked over to where her bag was and slung the strap over her shoulder, grabbing her water bottle as she passed the piano.

“Erm, where do you think you’re going?” Aubrey’s hands were on her hips, her tone was stern but it faltered when Chloe glared at her from across the room.

The Bellas all watched their co-captains awkwardly. Eyes flicking from one captain to the other. They’d never seen Chloe lose her cool like that. Not a single one of them thought she even had it in her to be mad.

“You’re wrong y’know.” was all Chloe said.

Aubrey raised her brows in question, not daring to open her mouth, not with the look Chloe was giving her.

“She makes the most effort.” the redhead said, before leaving the rehearsal space and heading to Beca’s dorm.

* * *

 

Knowing that Beca would most likely want to be left alone, but also knowing that for some reason Chloe was always Beca’s exception to the rule, she decided to let the brunette she was outside.

 **‘I’m outside’** she sent, hoping the brunette would let her in, so she could make sure she was okay.

 **‘i didn’t invite you around’** was the reply. A small smile grew on Chloe’s face once she read it, for two reasons. The first reason being that Beca had replied at all, the second being that Beca hadn’t told her to go away.

 **‘…so anyway i’m outside’** she sent back, biting her lip anxiously as she waited for something, anything to happen.

Next thing Chloe knew, the door to Beca’s dorm opened and the brunette didn’t wait for Chloe to say anything, before returning to her bed where her laptop was.  
Chloe entered the room hesitantly, before realising that Beca’s roommate Kimmy Jin wasn’t there. She dropped her bag at the end of the brunette’s bed and got herself comfortable beside Beca.

Knowing that she wouldn’t want to talk about what had just happened yet, the redhead leant over and place her chin on Beca’s shoulder.

“What’re you working on?” she asked, a small smile forming on her face at the feel of Beca’s shoulders relaxing and the brunette leaning back into her ever-so-slightly.

“New mix.” Beca mumbled, before hitting the spacebar and letting the sound of her Titanium/500 Miles mix fill the air.

Beca didn’t know what it was about Chloe, but even just being in the presence of the redhead was enough to calm her down. She wasn’t good at emotions and expressing herself, but hopefully by leaning back into Chloe’s touch, the redhead would understand Beca’s silent thank you.

Chloe hid her growing smile in the brunette’s shoulder. The mix currently playing was incredible, much like the girl who made it. Chancing a glance at Beca, she found a soft smile on the brunette’s face. A smile that Chloe would remember always, as the moment she admitted to herself that she was completely and irrevocably in love with Beca Mitchell.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
